tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Bloodmire Family
Overview The Bloodmire family is an ancient Royal Wizard and Vampire family from Liechtenstein descended from two brothers Dominik, a Wizard. And Jullian a Wizard turned Vampire. The two direct lines of the family have been locked in a bitter feud since the death of King Dominik, who's decedents have been trying to regain the crown since. The current Queen is Hartine Serene Ariel Julliana Bloodmire the First, though she has issue the law prevents them from inheriting, her current Heir is Valex Tourmaline Bloodmire IV, The eldest living decedent of King Dominik. =Origins= Beyond brothers Dominik and Jullian, the origins of the Bloodmire family is shrouded in mystery. They were betrothed as part of a unknown pact to sisters Erikur and Anya-Lisse, Princesses of Gotland in the 1200's. With the Support of Gotland, the Bloodmire brothers deposed the previous Royal family of Liechtenstein, with the elder Dominik taking the crown. Prince Jullian and his wife Anya-Lisse became Vampires in 1283, all of their known decedents are also Vampires, some have been witches or wizards, They had one daughter who never became a Vampire who vanished mysteriously during the 13th centuary. Reign of King Dominik Bloodmire Dominik Bloodmire won the crown of Wizarding Liechtenstein in 1269 via honorable combat and deposed the previous royal family. He was married to Princess Erikur of Gotland in 1267. They had their first child Crown-Princess Variax Bloodmire in 1282, she however died in 1285 shortly after her third birthday. The rest of Dominik's reign was peaceful, he fell ill in the early days of 1289, on his deathbed he left his crown to his younger brother Jullian, instead of the child he was expecting with his wife Erikur. Jullian supposedly promised to allow the decedents of Dominik and Erikur succeed him as king. King Dominik died on the 5th August 1289, three days after his fifty-ninth birthday. In modern day Magical Liechtenstein, the three days are marked with reflection and mourning as well as a feast. Reign of King Jullian Bloodmire King Jullian became the King of Magical Liechtenstein the day after his elder brother died. His early reign was difficult due to the attempted deposition by his Nephew and Heir, Prince Alriocx Bloodmire. Throughout his reign Jullian had many bastards and was considered quite the philanderer by his family and subjects. These children either did not live long or have been lost to time. The rest of his reign was prosperous but never peaceful, he had two sons, and a daughter. His eldest son Randell would later succeed him as king, this was protested greatly by the decedents of Dominik. Jullian was a patron of the rights of magical beings other than Witches and Wizards, abolidhing previously unfair taxes and rules that would have been placed on them. =Dominik's Wizard Line= The Wizard line of the Bloodmire family is proudly pro Blood Purity, members of the family have parted from this view point in the past, most of them have been erased from the records, they are thus lost to time. Living Members *Duke Valex Tourmaline Bloodmire IV (Current Heir to Liechtenstein ) *Duchess Monika Malka Bloodmire (Nee Kaplan) *Merlin Onyx Bloodmire *Erexa Emarald Bloodmire *Tarox Onyx Bloodmire *Farroxia Bloodmire *Tarox Tourmaline Bloodmire *Leonax Jasper Bloodmire *Wondax Ruby Bloodmire *Baroness Theoina Bloodmire (Only Vampire in the Line B:1434) Notable Deceased Members *Duke Karloc Onyx Bloodmire V *Duke Dominik Topaz Bloodmire VII *Duke Dominik Onyx Bloodmire V *Duke Alriocx Bloodmire II *Prince Alriocx Bloodmire *Princess Variax Bloodmire *Queen Erikur Bloodmire (Nee Kætiløydottir) *King Dominik Rhodochrosite Bloodmire Pure Blood Beliefs The line of King Dominik believes heavily in the pro pure blood doctrine, and has over the centauries supported many causes that have been anti-muggle, anti-muggle-born or anti mixed species such as wizard-vampires. Members of this side of the family that do not follow or believe in blood supremacy are wiped from the records, some Liechtenstein historians theories there have been many dissidents in Dominik's line over the years due to the large proportion of supposedly only children. One of the more notable in this line is Theonia Bloodmire, a Witch who actively petitioned the king of the time to turn her. She is banished from Fort Stinkendes, but was made Countess in her own right of Malbun in 1723. Support of Voldemort In the first and second wizarding wars Dominik's line of Bloodmires supported the dark lord heavily, the current Duke and Duchess were even included in the ranks of the Death-Eaters during the second wizzarding war, both escaped capture for years by exploiting diplomatic immunity rules. =Jullian's Vampire Line= The line of Bloodmires descended from King Jullian I is the current ruling family of the country of Magical Liechtenstein. Living Members *Queen Hartine Serene Ariel Julliana Bloodmire (B: 5th October 1760) *King-Consort Constantin Tepes-Bloodmire Prince of Transylvania (B: 4th May 1773) *Prince Julian Constantin Randell Sylvain Bloodmire (B: 4th March 1938) *Princess Demetra Hartine Evelina Fruzsina Bloodmire (B: 3rd February 1949) *Prince Dragos Julian Vlad Răzvan Bloodmire (B: 19th March 1957) *Princess Ursula Serene Brândușa Anyalise Bloodmire (B: 5th March 1957) *Grand-Duchess Hartine Rois Anya-Lisse Bloodmire- Premongier (B: 2th October 1499) *Baron Barrus Bloodmire-Premongier (B: 30th June 1509) *Baroness Rois Bloodmire-Premongier (B: 10th August 1517) Deceased Members *Prince Jullian Bloodmire III *King Randell Bloodmire II *King Jullian Bloodmire II *Queen Ariel Bloodmire I *King Randell Bloodmire I *Prince Jullian Bloodmire I *Princess Helsig Bloodmire (First child of Anya-Lisse and Jullian, rejected gift of immortality died as a human) *Princess Rois Bloodmire I *King Jullian Bloodmire I Ownership of Crown The reigning monarchy is somewhat controversial in Liechtenstein as there is some doubt as to weather or not they have the right to rule the country as they claim, and that the claims of the other Bloodmires are true and that the first king Jullian actually did circumvent his nephew's rightful succession. =Monarchs of Liechtenstein= In the History of the Bloodmire family, six of their members have sat on the throne of Magical Lichtenstein, Most of them have been Vampire Wizards/Witches but there has been one regular Wizard, and one regular Vampire. King Randell Jullian Dominik Bloodmire I 1670-1766 King Randell I was the eldest child of Jullian I he became king on the 1st of July 1670 upon the death of his father. his coronation was a lavish affair, with over a thousand attendees. He was married to a french witch named Serene from a wealthy, but now unknown family in 1409, while he was still a prince of Liechtenstein. She died in 1518, long before she could become Queen-Consort. He had two Daughters, Ariel, who would reign after him, and Hartine Premongier (née Bloodmire) who's decedents would eventually lead an unsuccessful uprising against his grandsons. Randell died on the 10th August 1766 after nearly one hundred years on the throne. Queen Ariel Anya-Lisse Maeta Bloodmire 1766-1857 Ariel Bloodmire became Queen of Magical Liechtenstein after the death of her father. Her Reign was relatively peaceful in regards to wars or the feud with the other Bloodmires making Ariel's Regin one of the most stable times in the history of Magical Liechtenstein. She was married to Sylvain DeGholten, Count of Balzers, With whom she had two sons, Jullian II and Randell II both of whom eventually sat on the Throne. She died after 91 years on the throne, and is held as a symbol of peace by the people of Magical Liechtenstein. King Jullian Randell Hoarace Bloodmire II 1857-1900 King Jullian II reigned for 43 years between 1857-1900, during his reign he dealt with the minor annoyance known as the Premoingier uprising after which he decreed that the Premongiers no longer had a right to the throne. Jullian was a just a Vampire, and unlike his younger brother had no magical ability. Jullian never married, or had any children, he did however have a thirty-year long affair with the wife of the Count of Balzers (Not to be confused with his father a previous count of Balzers) Finnish witch Countess Rebekka Mäkelä-DeGholten, Until her death in 1744. when he died in 1900 the throne passed to his younger brother Randell II. He is the only pure Vampire to have sat on the Throne. King Randell Jullian Dominik Bloodmire II 1900-1938 Randell II Reigned from the death of his brother in 1900 until his own assassination in 1938. His reign was the shortest of all the Bloodmires, but was none the less interesting. One of the more controversial aspects of his reign was the staunch oppression to his daughter's marriage to a prince of another country, and his attempts to make the marriage impossible by law. He encouraged Citizens of Magical Liechtenstein to help the muggles in both WW1 and WW2. His brother, Prince Sylvain died during WW1 fighting for the human Liechtensteiner army. He also was vocal about his dislike for Grindelwald and his policy's going so far as banishing anyone who voiced support for the man. He was assassinated by Kalico Premongier in 1938 on the anniversary of the birth of King Jullian I. His daughter Hartine succeeded him as Queen. =Feud= For nearly eight-hundred years there has existed a bitter and bloody feud between the two sides of the royal family. This has resulted in wars, assassinations and a very high death count. Succession of King Jullian Bloodmire I Causes * The death of Dominik I at age fifty-nine. * The lack of living legitimate heir (Dominik's son was yet to be born) Birth of Prince Alriocx When prince Alriocx was born on the 2nd of November 1289, the dowager queen Erikur widow of Dominik I expected Jullian to hand over the crown to her son, and the regency to her. These expectations were not met, instead Jullian declared that Alriocx was his heir until such a time that he and his wife Anya-Lisse had another child. Complications This was not good enough for Erikur as it meant her son would never be king as Jullian I was immortal and could easily wait her out. It also infuriated her as she had a Dhampir bastard daughter with him, known in folklore as Roaine Witch of The Rivers. There was also distension from other noble houses such as the Premongiers and the Dwents who agreed with the dowager that her son should be king, if they got various titles, lands and favors from her. Parliamentary vote in favor of King Jullian By the time Alriocx was thirteen, and by the law of Magical Liechtenstein at that time old enough to be king there was a vote put through parliament as to weather of not Jullian would be forced to abdicate. Of the Twenty four members of the Parliament only two voted in favor of the young prince, making it obvious that King Jullian I was there to stay. It was also decided at this meeting that Alriocx would no longer be considered heir to the throne of Liechtenstein, and that instead they would name Roaine heir until a suitable alternative could be found. Prince Alriocx's War 1336-1344 Capture of Fort Dirmout 1337 Petition for Crown 1339 Battle of Triesenberg 1340 Battle of Schönberg 1342 Battle of Valüna 1344 Execution of Prince Alriocx Assassination of Ophelia Bloodmire 1465 Reasons Suspects Outcome Uprising of Dominik Bloodmire VI 1641-1644 Battle of Obersäss Execution of Dominik Bloodmire VI Slaying of Princess-Rois Bloodmire 1998 Rois Bloodmire was the last living legitimate child of King Jullian I. Work With the Order of the Phoenix Murder by Death-Eater Monika Kaplan =Premongier Attempts on the Throne= The Premongier family are the Dukes of Obersäss, and the Counts of Steg, they are also indirect decedents of Dominik I and Jullian I. Members of this family often believe they have more right to the throne than the actual incumbent. Premongier uprising of 1867 The Premongier uprising was a short-lived coup by Figgiepudan Kasimier Premongeir to claim the Throne as his through his direct decent from King Dominik I. Capture of Steg The only town captured was Steg, the seat of the Premongier Counts since 1378. Figgiepudan locked his grand father Count Hoarace Loroax Premongier in a cupboard in the western bastion of their small fort. Declaration as King The next day Figgiepudan Premongier declared that he had a calling to be king of Magical Lichtenstein, and that his only response was How Can I Refuse. He rallied the eight men sworn to the Premongier service to arms and prepared for a response from King Jullian Bloodmire II to the challenge of his throne. Battle of Steg The Battle of Steg lasted ten minutes, 'King' Figgiepudan Premongier was deserted on the field by his men then defeated in a duel with Prince Jullian the nephew of the king, who used the jelly leg Jinx on Figgiepudan Defeting him instantly. Count Hoarace was then freed from the cupboard by Prince Jullian, who forced Figgiepudan to aploligise. Outcome *Direct members of the Premongier family potentially in line for the throne are barred from Inheriting until all other options have been Exhausted. *Figgiepudan Premongier is disinherited by the rest of the family. *Passing of the Premongier bar through Parliament 1938 Assasination of King Randell Bloodmire II & Queen Ursula Reasons After the easy defeat of Figgiepudan Premongier in 1867 where he attempted to usurp the crown from the previous King Jullian II, his son Kalico Franz Premongier wanted revenge for being prevented from becoming Royalty. Event The King and his wife were attending the annual ball held in Königlichesblutt Castle to celebrate the Bloodmire reign in Magical Lichtenstein held on the birthday of King Jullian I. Kalico Franz Premongier, uninvited entered the castle disguised as a food server. He smuggled in a crossbow, with silver-tipped steaks. Kalico Franz, shot first into the crowd to get the attention of the royal family, then shot a steak at Queen Ursula killing her, He then fired two shots into King Randell leaving him dying on the floor. He then turned the weapon to Crown-Princess Hartine, but was intercepted by a knock-back jinx fired by the King. Kalico Franz Premongier broke his neck upon landing, and King Randell died of his wounds within the hour, declaring his daughter queen before his death. =Reign of Queen Hartine Serene Ariel Julliana Bloodmire I= The Reign of Hartine I began on the 10th of June 1938 upon the assassination of her father Randell II and the 704th birthday of her ancestor Jullian I. She is the current Queen of Magical Liechtenstein. First Wizarding War The first wizarding war was an event where a wizard known as Voldemort attempted to take over both the British Ministry of Magic and the Government of the United Kingdom, Installing himself as the leader of a Blood-Supremacist society where Muggles and Muggle-borns would be subservient. Death of Prince Jullian Bloodmire III Prince Jullian Bloodmire, the brother of Queen Hartine went to fight in the war alongside his British wife, Quailava Blott. The two were captured by unknown death-eaters on the 19th of August 1975, and tortured for days until they both died. The fallout from this was that Voldemort had now transgressed against Magical Liechtenstein, allowing Hartine to send her Aurors over to the UK to help with the war effort. Second Wizarding War The Second Wizarding War was a brief war in which the previously believed dead Voldemort tried to take over the United Kingdom again. Bloodmire involvement with Death-Eaters Several members of the Bloodmire family enlisted in the Death eater ranks, including Valex Bloodmire, one of the strongest claimants to the throne of Magical Liechtenstein. Valex Tourmaline Bloodmire Valex Bloodmire is the duke of Stinkendes, and was one of Voldemort's most trusted underlings during the second wizarding war. He was present for the battle of Hogwarts and fought along side his brother, Tarox and sister Erexa and wife Monika. When it became apparent that the battle was not going their way he, Monika and Tarox fled the battle with a few other Death-Eaters and retreated Fort Stinkendes until they were all respectively captured or extradited to the correct territory in accordance with international law. Valex is currently free as their is no solid evidence of his crimes. His wife Monika however was captured by the Nguyễn's in 2007 and has since been incarcerated. Erexa Emarald Bloodmire Fought in and did not flee the battle of Hogwarts, is currently serving time in Azkaban prison for her war crimes. Tarox Onyx Bloodmire Tarox was a relatively low-level Death-Eater, he was one of the few Death-Eaters that fled the Battle of Hogwarts. He Voluntarily gave himself up to the British ministry in 2006, and revived a more lenient sentence, he will be up for parole in 2030. Encampment at Fort Stinkendes Since 1998, there has been and Encampment of approximately thirteen wanted Death-eaters at Fort Stinkendes, the Ducal seat of Valex Bloodmire. Of these thirteen, two have died from duels with Aurors, And ten have either been captured, extradited if the circumstances allowed or given themselves up to the authorities. The one remaining former Death-Eater is Valex Bloodmire. =Legal System= The Legal System regarding the Royal Family of Magical Liechtenstein is highly complex and at times problematic. Because of this the children of the current Queen are unable to inherit the Throne. Inhertence Laws *A Prospective King or Queen must have reached the Human (18) or Vampire (25) age of maturity. *Eldest eligible child in the Bloodline Inherits. *Must be first descended from King Jullian I. If the line of Jullian has died out, they must second be descended from King Dominik. *An Heir to the Throne cannot be in line to Inherit the Throne of another country. (This law is in the process of being abolished) *See Premongeir Bar *Any potential Heir married to at max Third Cousin Three times removed or closer in blood will be barred from the throne. *Must have been born in the lands of Magical Lichtenstein, or have siblings who were. Premongier Bar *The Premongier's have a distant right to the Throne. *They have forfeited this right from war mongering *A Premongeir Heir will be passed over in favor of a Bloodmire *The lines of Dominik and Jullian must have died out for the Premongier's to regain the rights to the throne. QueenHartine.jpg|Queen Hartine of Liechtenstein Bloodmire.jpg|Duke Valex Tourmaline Bloodmire IV, Heir to the throne of Magical Liechtenstein. Merlin Kaplan002.jpg|Merlin Onyx Bloodmire Tarax.png|Tarax Onyx Bloodmire Erica.jpg|Erexa Emarald Bloodmire Temp_file_25575665_1528477649.jpg|King Randell I QueenAriel.png|Queen Ariel I KingJullianII.jpg|Jullian II KingRandellII.jpg|Randell II CastleJullian.png|Castle Königlichesblutt, the seat of Royal power. Dominikcastle.png|Fort Stinkendes, The Ducal Fortress of Valex Bloodmire JullianVampiricBloodmirecrest.jpg|The Crest of the Royal Branch of the Bloodmire Family DomanikBloodmires.jpg|The Crest of the Dominik line of the Bloodmire Family =Trivia= *The Bloodmire family shares a name with a location in the WoW (World of Warcarft) Universe, they were not however named for it *They also share a name with a family from the Forgotten Realms universe, but are not named for them. *The family has heavy references to the Barbie animated film Princess and the Pauper.